


Water Off a Doctor's Back

by Tygerrtygerr



Series: Just Kinktober Things [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Shower Sex, Smut, clothed, i dont really know what else to say, they're wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: Kinktober day 11: Wet





	Water Off a Doctor's Back

The first time she noticed it they had gotten caught in the rain.

They had been enjoying a lovely day in the park when the sudden downpour took them both by surprise. Usually they’re more on top of the weather. Neither one of them had an umbrella, nor had they even dressed appropriately for the sudden storm. The park was a rather wide open space leaving no cover which left them rushing back home. Their house was a short walk from the park and an even shorter run, getting them home in no time, but even then they still ended up drenched from head to toe.

It was when they finally made it home and had settled against the door as they caught their breaths that it hit Fareeha just how absolutely stunning Angela looked. And not in her usual way— because to her Angela always looked stunning— but it was something different. Something about the way her soaked clothes now clung to her body or how her hair was plastered to her face. She found herself stuck in place as she admired Angela’s soaked form, eyes catching droplets of water that slid down the side of her neck down to the cleavage visible from her v-neck shirt.

Subconsciously she was licking her lips at the sight and the sudden urge to simply have her, there and then was strong. Her eyes were following after another stray droplet of water, makings its way down her face when a hand was waved in front of her, snapping her from her trance. Angela looked at her concerned, but there was a look of relief when Fareeha’s eyes met her own. She didn’t have time to question it, however. Fareeha closed the distance between them in an instant, meeting her with a fervor that had shocked bother herself and Angela. After claiming her mouth she was quick to work on her neck, trailing her tongue down the same path that bead of water had taken.

Their wet clothes was completely forgotten as they lost themselves in each other, Fareeha at some point carrying her to their bedroom. It wasn’t until much later when they both were settled in bed with clean, dry sheets wearing cozy, warm pajamas that Angela would be able to question her spontaneous actions.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about earlier?” she asks, turning around to face her.

Fareeha’s arm draped around her waist loosened in its grip to give her the space to turn around as she pondered the question. She pretty much knew more or less what set her off, but was hoping there would be a better explanation so she didn’t sound silly. Unfortunately, she couldn’t think of one and she buried her face in her pillows in embarrassment. “You’ll think it’s silly,” her muffled voice complains into the rectangle of fluff.

Reaching up with her hands to turns Fareeha’s face towards her, Angela says, “Now you know for a fact that isn’t true. I won’t ever judge you, Fareeha,” with a seriousness that calmed Fareeha’s worries, if only just a bit.

It didn’t make it any easier to say it, though.

Fareeha turned onto her back and sunk deeper into the bed in an attempt to hide, and Angela propped herself up on her elbow to make sure she had a good view. She bent down to place a reassuring kiss onto her forehead, which was apparently just what she needed to urge her to speak.

“You just looked so hot all wet like that…” she mumbled like a shy teenager.

“Don’t I always look hot?”

Fareeha sends her a glare, knowing full well that she was simply teasing now. “You know you do… This time you looked extra hot…” She pouts, pulling one of her pillows over her face.

“Mhmm, good to know.” Angela grins, pulling the pillow away to admire her adorable, embarrassed lover. She smoothed the the hair out of her face and leaned down to give her another kiss. “You’re so cute, schatzli.”

 

* * *

 

A week later and Fareeha had been having a rough time at work, an overload of work having her busier than usual and just a tad aggravated. The end of the week couldn’t have come quick enough. She dropped her bag to the floor as soon as she entered the door to her home and dragged herself to the bedroom where hopefully Angela was waiting. She was disappointed to find the bed empty and the shower running in the background. Angela always knew what time she’d get home from work and always waited for her so she did find it a bit odd that she would decide to take a shower then, but regardless she walked up to the door to make her presence known.

She knocked lightly on the door before she spoke, “It’s me, babe. Just wanted to let you know I’m home.”

“Oh! Fareeha!” calls Angela’s voice from the other side of the door, just as she turned to walk away. “Could you actually come in and help me with something?”

The question throws her off as she couldn’t think of what Angela would possibly need help with, but regardless she slowly cracked the door open to slip inside. “Yeah, what did you ne—”

Her words were caught in her throat at the view before her: Angela standing in their shower stall, the frosted glass panels pushed open to give her the perfect view. She was leaning against the wall underneath the running water, hair out of its usual ponytail and wearing a dress that she knew to be one of Fareeha’s favorites. It stuck to every crevice and curve of her body as water streamlined down her form and left little to the imagination. Suddenly, Fareeha found herself feeling too hot and unable to take her eyes off of her, reminding her so much of the similar situation from earlier that week.

“Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come help?” she asked with a devilish smirk.

Angela’s voice drew her attention up to lustful blue eyes. She wanted to reply but found she couldn’t quite get the words out, too fixated on how sensual the water running down her body was. Instead she opted to unbutton the top button to her button-up and begin to undress, but her hands stopped their movements at Angela’s sudden reprimand. “Uh, uh, uh. Don’t undress,” she ordered, beckoning Fareeha towards the shower with two fingers.

Emptying her pants pockets of her valuables Fareeha took the steps forward almost as if in a trance, eyes locked onto Angela’s the entire time. She gave little to no reaction to the water falling on her as she stepped inside the shower, sliding the glass door closed behind her. In all the time it took for her to do that her shirt was already drenched and water was cascading from her now dripping hair into her face. She ignored it all and came to stop right in front of Angela. Her only movement was to push the hair that was beginning to obstruct her view out of her face, but other than that she kept her hands to herself.

“What did you need help with?” she asked, voice raspy with desire, eyes only leaving blue to stare down at the hands pulling out the shirt tucked into her pants. They didn’t stay there too long, though, trailing their way up her body and lingering on her neck and lips, at the water that slid across them, before returning to those familiar blue eyes. Oh, how she wanted to touch her, but a part of her had to keep up Angela’s charade. As tempting as she was, all wet in possibly more ways than one, Fareeha wanted her to be the one to ask for it.

“What do you think?”

“Hmm, I think I need you to tell me exactly what you want from me,” Fareeha teased, with a faint smirk.

She had expected to get away with more teasing, but the way Angela wrapped her arms around her neck to pull herself up to her ear and the words she whispered into it had shocked her. The sound of her voice as she spoke sent a shiver throughout her body that even the shower water couldn’t have managed. All thoughts of teasing was aborted the moment she finished and Fareeha’s idle hands finally found their rightful place on her waist.

“I’m all wet just for you, Fareeha. Do I really need to tell you what to do?”

The words had her shocked and she could only watch as Angela leaned back to look her in the eyes. She blew some of the running water away from her mouth before she spoke, the words “No, you don’t.”

“Then do it.”

The words were barely off her tongue before Fareeha brought their lips together. Angela couldn’t stop the smile that graced her features from the initial contact, which Fareeha only used to deepen the kiss. Her grip on her waist slid down to squeeze Angela’s ass as she pulled her as close as possible into her body, grinding her thigh into her center and getting the first of many moans from the blonde as their tongues battled against each other.

Angela began working on the buttons to Fareeha’s button up, desperate to feel her skin against hers. The latter was in no rush. Trailing kisses down the wet skin of her jaw before placing all her attention in the assault on a pale neck, lapping up trails of water as they cascaded across smooth skin. She had been wanting to ravish her neck from the moment she entered the room. Angela tilted her head back to accommodate her, the shirt long forgotten as her hands settled on Fareeha’s head and back as she began her slow descent downwards.

Dark hands slowly slid the soaked material of her dress up her body so it rested on her midsection revealing equally as soaked panties. Her mouth found its way to still covered breasts, teasing already taut nipples through the dress by nipping them lightly with her teeth and sucking them through the fabric.

Angela moaned at the action, head against the wall as she pushed her head further into her bosom, wanting more than ever to feel Fareeha’s warm mouth on her skin. She was ever grateful when she pulled back to remove the offending dress, pulling it up over her arms and leaving her in just her pantries. Almost immediately after that Fareeha latched onto a nipple, sucking and rolling her tongue over it. The cool water against her skin in combination with the warmth of Fareeha’s mouth only added more fuel to the fire in Angela’s core as she whimpered in pleasure.

Fareeha teased lower and lower purposely avoiding the one area she knew the blonde wanted her to touch the most. She took great joy in lapping up the water from her skin, toying her tongue around her navel and bathing in the sounds of Angela’s cries and whimpers for her to touch one spot in particular. The teasing became too much when she reached her inner thigh, her mouth so close yet so far.

“Fareeha… please,” she breathed as teeth nipped and pulled at the edges of the fabric before returning her thighs. She let out a whined laugh at her lover’s need to be difficult. She could feel her smirking against her skin, clearly taking great joy in her torment.

On a good day she would have continued her teasing, but right then and there she wanted nothing more than to devour her. The water falling against her own face and entering her mouth with each movement against Angela’s skin only got her more excited.

Without warning Fareeha’s mouth was on her sex, sucking her through her panties. Angela moaned out and immediately her hands were busy in dark locks pleading for more as Fareeha’s skilled mouth worked her through the cloth.

With a finger hooked around the waistband she slowly pulled down the last barrier between her and her prize, trailing kisses down her thigh all the while. She hooked one of Angela’s legs over her shoulder and her hands held her firmly at the waist before she buried her face in between her thighs, delving into her folds.

“Mhmm, yessss,” Angela moaned as Fareeha’s skillful mouth worked against her. Her tongue lapping at the combined wetness of the water and her own juices. Her own face was soaked with the mixture

She started off slow, languidly dragging her tongue from the bottom of her entrance to her clit and back again. A stray hand reached up to fondle a breast as Angela writhed above her. Her cries and the ambience of the running shower was like music to Fareeha’s ears.

Feeling her lovers urgency in the way she began to grind against her face, silently begging Fareeha for more, she delivered by thrusting her tongue inside if her, humming all the while knowing the vibrations would drive her mad.

She could tell she was nearing close from Angela’s gasps and unsteady breathing and Fareeha focused all her attention to her clit, taking her into her mouth. Her ministrations combined with the sensation of the running water against her was finally enough to send her over, both hands clutching into Fareeha’s hair like a lifeline as she came. Her back arched off the cold tile of their bathroom walls as she rode it out, calling Fareeha’s name all the while. Her moans turned into silent gasps as Fareeha continued to work her with her mouth, pushing her to her absolute limit.

Once she started to feel the trembling in Angela’s already jelly like legs she finally relented. She stood up to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss as she eased down from her high, one hand on the side of her face and other holding her steady. When she finally came to she buried her face in Fareeha’s neck, smiling against her.

“Come on, let's get dried off,” she offers after moment. However Angela clearly as other plans as she feels her hands fumbling with the button to her pants. She looks up at the taller woman with the same lustful look she held earlier before capturing her lips in a brief kiss. Her hand was already in her pants and rubbed Fareeha through the soaked material of her underwear. She lets out a shaky breath as her head tilts back from the touch, the throbbing between her own legs finally becoming evident. “Or not,” she gasps.

“Oh, no. We’re not finished here yet.”


End file.
